


Широ без

by crazykotyara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Identity Issues, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Кит хочет найти свое место. Широ хочет найти доказательства, что он Широ.





	Широ без

"Если боишься, держи меня за руку."  
"Поднимите руку, если знаете ответ."  
"Ну же, пожмите друг другу руки."  
"Это нам на руку."  
"Я предлагаю тебе руку помощи."  
"Ну же, давай руку, дружище."  
Слова мечутся внутри его головы, отталкиваются от стенок черепа, мешаются в кучу и снова разбегаются в разные стороны. Что это? Обрывки мыслей? Осколки воспоминаний? Когда пытаешься ухватиться - они разлетаются. Пытаешься вспомнить, и все заволакивает мутной пеленой. Кажется, нужно совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы вспомнить, кто, что и когда ему говорил. Крохотное усилие, и память вернется в норму. Ясный рассудок так близко - как будто, только протяни руку, и...  
_Протяни руку, и..._  
руку  
и  
Сознание тонет в фиолетовом тумане. У Широ нет руки.

***

"Тебе стоит задуматься, на своем ли ты месте."  
Кит не на своем месте. Это ощущение нельзя назвать таким уж непривычным - почти с самого детства ему кажется, что он находится не там, где должен. Мир вокруг принимает Кита еще меньше, чем сам Кит - его; словно где-то при его рождении произошла рассинхронизация, и зазор между ним и окружающими все никак не удается преодолеть.  
Киту сложно жить, сложно понимать, как взаимодействовать с людьми вокруг, и тысячи мелочей, которые другим кажутся чем-то естественным, он не понимает, даже если проводит несколько часов, размышляя, что именно делает не так. Все вокруг слишком хрупкое: вещи ломаются у него в руках от слишком сильного давления, а тех людей, кого не отпугивает его необузданный нрав, Кит дичится сам. Слишком импульсивный, он быстро оказывается в подобии вакуума. Так ему комфортно, и можно не сдерживаться: в вакууме, где не распространяется звук, крики не будут услышаны, и это правильно, и так проще, и он здесь на своем месте, потому что с людьми слишком сложно, и как человек он поломанный или бракованный  
_(или не человек вовсе?)_  
или к тебе просто нужен особый подход, Кит?  
Все меняется, когда появляется Широ.  
Широ не считает Кита странным или сломанным. Широ не считает, что у Кита _проблемы с дисциплиной_. Широ вообще ничего не считает - он не оценивает его, он просто находится рядом, словно Кит никогда не окружал себя вакуумной стеной отчуждения и не похож на ощетинившийся терновый куст. Широ - уверенный и надежный, и рядом с ним Кит чувствует себя спокойно, потому что знает, что Широ не сломается и не отвернется от него, как  
(родители)  
окружающие, и всегда сможет ему помочь, если Кит запутается или  
потеряется  
_потеряна связь с экспедицией галактического гарнизона на спутнике Кербер._  
Кит теряет свое место в мире не когда вылетает из академии Гаррисон и не когда перебирается в богом забытую лачугу как какой-то отшельник. Он теряет свое место, когда больше не может находиться рядом с Широ.

***

Широ видит кошмары наяву каждый раз, когда что-то напоминает ему о плене у Галра, и через раз - во снах. Его кошмары окрашены в зловещие фиолетовые тона, и в какой-то момент Широ начинает казаться, что один вид этого цвета причиняет ему физическую боль. Его правая рука  
(уже не его рука)  
теперь автоматический протез, и ему стоило бы радоваться, что вместо того, чтобы стать калекой, он обзавелся оружием, дающим в бою неплохое преимущество, и механические пальцы двигаются так легко и естественно, что Широ порой забывает о том, как потерял руку, забывает  
_опять забывает_  
забывает  
Широ забывает, кто он  
"Я Паладин Вольтрона"  
и где он, и когда он вскакивает ночью, вырываясь из цепких щупалец очередного кошмара, то чувствует только удушающую панику. Его рука светится фиолетовым, и, может быть, это не его рука, а иногда Широ не уверен даже, его ли это тело и  
( _"Первая стадия операции Курон прошла успешно."_ )  
Широ ли он вообще.

***

Кит пилотирует Черного Льва, и теперь все еще хуже, чем раньше.  
Какое-то время все на самом деле было хорошо. Не без своих проблем вроде борьбы против кровавого диктатора, мечтающего поработить вселенную, но во всяком случае это давало четкую цель, которую можно было преследовать. Кит знал, что должен делать и кто он такой:  
член команды  
Паладин Красного Льва  
правая рука Широ.  
_рука Широ_  
Широ возвращается без руки, со спадающими на лоб седыми волосами и пересекающим лицо шрамом, но он возвращается, и он жив, и Кит наконец-то оказывается в благословенной тишине, потому что эхом отдающееся в ушах все это время "предполагается, что все члены экипажа погибли" замолкает.  
В плену у Галра Широ теряет руку, память и психическую стабильность, но он все еще тот самый Широ, которого Кит  
_(любит)_  
знает.  
Кит наблюдает, как Широ отдает команды, спокойный и собранный. Иногда он застывает - взгляд стекленеет и механические пальцы судорожно сжимаются и разжимаются, - но проходит несколько секунд, и словно проходит наваждение: Широ моргает, улыбается, и все снова по-прежнему: прошлое Широ, происхождение Кита - все отходит на второй план и кажется незначительным. Важно то, что они защищают вселенную, что Широ - их лидер, и Кит рядом с ним  
_Широ - их лидер_  
лидер  
"Я не тот лидер, каким видел меня Широ!"  
Но Широ больше нет, его снова нет, и отчаяние оглушает Кита, ему кажется, что земля уходит из под ног, и он летит вниз, в пропасть, в черно(го льва)ту, где нет ничего, потому что там нет Широ.  
Обретя свое место, Кит думал, что нет ничего хуже, чем быть не в силах его найти. Теперь он понимает, как сильно ошибался. Кит не просто не на своем месте. Он занял чужое.  
Это очевидно, так мучительно очевидно, что Кит не понимает, почему остальные отказываются это принять, почему они так легко готовы уступить ему место Черного Паладина, почему так легко готовы уступить Широ забвению.  
То, как быстро все сдаются, кажется Киту предательством. Они не могут делать вид, что их команда может существовать без Широ, что Широ больше не существует, потому что  
_его место рядом с Широ, и если Широ не существует, то Кита не существует тоже_  
Кит не создан для роли лидера и не может вести за собой других  
_(предателей)_  
(разве это не предательство?)  
И Кит, занявший кресло пилота Черного Льва, самый большой предатель из них.  
Кит пилотирует Черного Льва, потому что знает, что это его долг, и это то, что хотел от него Широ, и по-другому нельзя, так нужно  
_нужно кому?_

***

Кит избегает Широ или Широ избегает Кита?  
Широ мало в чем уверен последнее время, и меньше всего он теперь уверен в своих отношениях с другими людьми. Внешне почти ничего не поменялось, но он чувствует себя оторванным от команды, как будто между ними оборвалась какая-то важная связь, как оборвалась его связь с  
(Китом)  
Черным Львом. Словно он отсутствовал куда больше времени, долгие годы или даже столетия. Широ хочет спросить у Аллуры, что она почувствовала, когда поняла, как долго находилась в криокапсуле, выброшенная из временного потока, но слова застревают в горле и тяжелым камнем скатываются обратно вниз. С ней он тоже больше не чувствует связи.  
Может быть, он пропадал слишком часто. Нельзя отломить ветку дерева, а затем примотать скотчем и сделать вид, что она снова стала его частью. Раз нарушенная целостность не восстанавливается так просто, особенно если речь идет о деле, где такую большую роль играет связь душ.  
Может быть, Широ просто потерял уверенность в том, что происходит вокруг. Где он сейчас? Среди своих друзей? Или в плену галлюцинаций, на борту имперского корабля?  
Может быть, все вокруг нереально  
_или же нереален Широ_  
и Широ не знает, как это проверить. Кошмары возвращаются, и он снова просыпается посреди ночи, мокрый от пота, не способный сдерживать рвущиеся с губ крики о помощи. Но кто поможет ему?

***

Широ возвращается, но его возвращение не приносит никакой ясности. Все слишком запутано, спутались планы, перепутались роли. Лэнс  
(хочет уйти из команды)  
пилотирует Красного Льва, Аллура - синего, а Широ стоит особняком, уступает свое место Киту, как будто так и должно быть, как будто он все еще не с ними  
_или снова может исчезнуть в любой момент._  
Весь мир снова похож на запутанный клубок нитей непонимания, и Кит действует единственным по-настоящему знакомым ему способом: не прилагает усилия, чтобы его распутать, а бежит прочь, пытается вернуться в свое вакуумное пространство, где есть только он и его миссии с Клинками Марморы  
(единственное, в чем Кит теперь уверен, это свое происхождение, потому что все остальное слишком часто на проверку оказывалось иллюзорным)  
и нет Широ.  
Широ нет рядом, его не было рядом слишком долго, и Кит хочет, действительно хочет, но не может заставить себя поверить, что он может вернуться на свое место подле Широ, снова стать правой рукой Широ, потому что у Широ и так есть правая рука, и пускай это  
протез  
Лэнс  
и пускай это бегство, отступление, Кит слишком устал - устал пытаться понять, что он должен делать, где он должен быть и как ему следует поступать. Это так похоже на детство, только терновый куст теперь не он, терновый куст теперь поселился в его груди, и каждая мысль, каждое движение причиняет боль, и Кит не знает, будет ли этому конец. Кит устал от этой боли.  
Кит устал от Широ.  
Кит устал любить Широ.  
Но когда посреди ночи - все нормальные люди уже спят спокойным сном, но Кит не нормальный, и Широ, кажется, тоже, - Широ стучит в его дверь, Кит открывает ее, хотя больше всего на свете ему хочется  
_(оказаться в другом месте)_  
проигнорировать этот стук.

***

Широ хочет, чтобы кто-то сказал ему, что он реален. Доказал его существование, доказал, что он не погиб в кораблекрушение на Кербере, что его рука - все еще его рука, и что Широ - все еще Широ, и если кто-то может это сделать, то это, наверное, Кит, ведь Кит всегда был  
(влюблен в него)  
рядом, и Широ бы поверил Киту, потому что Кит всегда верил ему, куда больше, чем кто-либо еще, чем любой другой член команды. Но Кит стоит в дверном проеме молча и только смотрит с  
(болью)  
(Широ причиняет ему боль)  
(Широ опять причиняет ему боль)  
(Широ всегда причинял ему боль)  
(доказывает ли это, что он Широ?)  
_(может ли он этим доказать, что он Широ?)_  
усталостью.

***

Широ смотрит на него стеклянными глазами, взглядом человека, которого загнали в угол. Кто загнал его в угол? Галра? Кит? Сам Широ?  
Кит не хочет об этом думать, он вообще не хочет думать и не хочет знать, о чем думает Широ, когда так на него смотрит, но не может отвести взгляд и не может сказать хоть слово, потому что губы словно ссохлись, или Кит просто забыл, как говорить  
(или забыл, что хотел перестать любить Широ.)  
Широ слабо улыбается ему, как будто все как обычно и все снова легко и правильно или будет легко и правильно. Его улыбка - как одно большое обещание, обещание, которому нельзя не верить, обещание, что Кит снова сможет найти свое место  
_(которого больше нет)_  
если только возьмет Широ за руку  
_(которой больше нет)_  
возьмет Широ за руку  
когда возьмет Широ за руку  
_когда Широ возьмет его рукой за горло_  
когда Широ  
_Широ_  
**"Третья стадия операции Курон прошла успешно."**


End file.
